A Love Before Time
by writingrox12
Summary: A long time ago a girl from Gryffindor and a boy from Slytherin fell in love. They were murdered by Tom Riddle and his followers, because their love was unacceptable. Now their ghosts are reborn in Draco and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

This is based on a fan video I saw. The plot, along with the video, was created by SelinaTT and it is on The link is posted below. I recommend it. It is the best fan video I have ever seen. PM me for the link if you want it.

**Prologue**

When young girls imagine being swept off of their feet by a boy as sweet, romantic, and chivalrous as Romeo Montague, they often forget the way that boy's love ended. It is as if a girl's heart has a filter and when it pictures love, it doesn't picture the hardships that one must face in order to love and be loved by someone. It pictures the kisses, the hugs, the poetic quotes, and the startlingly good feeling Juliet goes through during her forbidden relationship with Romeo. It is every girl's unspoken wish to be a part of something forbidden. But all good things must come to an end, whether it be a peaceful end or a brutal end. Samantha Carrington and Christopher Augustus' story is no different.

It was a love doomed from the start, and both teenagers knew it. It was a secret that they held, meeting each other late at night in private. Although many may not believe it, what Samantha and Christopher had was very much real. It was so real, in fact, that they were willing to die for each other, something husbands and wives fear doing. A sixteen-year-old and a seventeen-year-old willing to die for each other is a rare something to come by. But Tom Riddle came by it. If only the two young lovers had been born in the same world. If only Samantha wasn't the kind hearted Gryffindor that she was, and if only Christopher wasn't the arrogant Slytherin that he was. Maybe they would have had a chance. If only fate hadn't cursed them, then maybe Tom Riddle wouldn't have killed them.

"Samantha?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

Samantha opened her eyes sleepily and lifted her head off of Christopher's chest.

"Of course I love you. More than anything," she smiled, tracing his lips with her fingers.

"I bet that you don't love me more than I love you." Christopher grinned, kissing the tip of her finger.

"You're a sweet boy, but you're very misinformed." Samantha nodded, tucking a strand of her cinnamon brown hair behind her ear. "I love you more than anyone could love anyone else. You're my life," she whispered.

"And you're mine. I plan on marrying you someday." Christopher nodded.

"Don't I get a say in where and with whom I spend my life?" Samantha grinned, kissing Christopher on the cheek.

"Of course, but I think we all know with whom you'll be spending your life with." Christopher smiled.

With out responding, Samantha leaned up and kissed the familiar lips of her lover. She wanted to bask in this moment forever. As they lay there, the light of the moon casting shadows around them, under a blanket with the grass as their very own alter, Samantha knew that she was never going to leave Christopher. She was in love with him, no questions asked. And by the way he acted; he was in love with her too. She moved up so that she was straddling him and he groaned into her kiss. She knew what she was doing. Samantha pulled her mouth away from his.

"I love you," they whispered simultaneously.

"How lovely, boys. A traitor and a mud-blood, moments before their demise,"

Samantha and Christopher looked up into the face of Tom Riddle and their eyes glanced at the five or six other students behind him. Samantha crawled off of Christopher and pulled the blanket against her naked chest while Christopher pulled his trousers back on. He stood up, his wand in hand and Samantha stood behind him.

"Go away, Riddle. This is none of your business." Christopher said in a voice that Samantha had never heard before. It was quite frightening.

"On the contrary, it is my business. When a man of my house is lowering himself so much that he fucks a mud-blood, it is indeed my business." Tom said, taking a step towards the couple.

Samantha bit back the tears as she glared with all her might at Tom, eyeing his wand with every ounce of hate she had in her.

"I'd be careful how you phrase things if I were you." Christopher said, also taking a step forward.

"Christopher Augustus and Samantha Carrington….You'll go down in history, I'll bet. The real Romeo and Juliet. Forbidden…and then dead." Tom whispered, staring at Samantha with a hungry look in his eye.

Samantha tightened her hold on the blanket and searched the ground for her blouse. Fucking perfect. It was laying in a heap next to Tom's foot. As if sensing her stare, Tom looked down and smirked.

"Need this, do you?" he asked, picking the shirt up and examining it. "It reeks of your filth, mud-blood." He said bitterly before spitting on the garment.

"Please, just leave us alone." Samantha asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh wow, boys, the mud-blood said please. Do you think that constitute as a reason to leave her and her traitor boyfriend alone?" Tom chuckled sarcastically.

A few of the boys he was with exchanged amused glances and also chuckled. Samantha was openly crying now and she felt Christopher's hand reach behind him to hold hers. She entwined their fingers and shivered as a breeze blew. It felt like some type of warning and she stepped closer to Christopher as her body covered itself in goose bumps.

"I think you two deserve to be left alone." Tom nodded, and Samantha was confused. "In fact…I think you should be left alone forever." He smirked. Christopher shifted uneasily.

"What do you want, Riddle?" Christopher asked.

"I want the mixing of blood in Hogwarts to stop. It's bad enough they even let your whore in to this place, but then you have to go and fuck her! But now, you didn't just stop at fucking her, you parade around this place with that happy fucking expression that screams how much you're in love. Now, I didn't believe it at first. I thought 'Oh, perhaps she's just good in bed, and that's all he's using her for.' But then I come here and witness this tonight and I know that it has to stop. You two will never see each other again."

"Fuck you!" Samantha screamed.

"Crucio!"

Suddenly, Samantha felt and unbearable amount of pain. She screeched and immediately fell to the ground, the blanket losing it's place on her body. She didn't notice. All she could focus on was the burning and ripping pain that was covering her entire body. It felt like someone was pulling her skin apart and pouring bleach into all of the new holes. She thought she could hear Christopher screaming too, but she didn't know if that was in her head or not. All she wanted was for this pain to stop. She wanted to die. She wanted it all to end.

And then it did stop. Samantha was panting heavily, and too weak to grab the blanket to cover her body. She opened her eyes and looked up at Tom Riddle, who was grinning satisfied.

"Which one of you shall I murder first, hm?" he said, kneeling down to be a bit more level with her. He grabbed her face and turned her head at an uncomfortable angle so she could see Christopher. He was sweating and he looked as if he was in more pain than she was in. In fact, he was crying. Samantha had never seen him cry. She whimpered lightly and then tried to reach out and touch him, but he was too far away. Christopher's eyes opened and he reached up and touched her hand.

"I love you," he whispered painfully.

"I love you." Samantha managed to choke out.

"Oh, shut up already!" Tom screamed, smacking Samantha with the back of his hand.

"Don't!" Christopher grunted.

"Or you'll what?" Tom grinned.

"Maybe we should leave." Someone said. "We've had our fun."

"NO!" Tom roared, standing up. "They must be punished! Their blood will prove that mud-bloods and pure-bloods are not allowed to live in harmony! Seeing them hanging from the towers will show that such acts are not to be!" Tom screamed, his chest heaving. "I'm going to kill them both! And I'll do it alone if I have to! You're either with me or against me. And if you're against me….You're no better off than them."

"Stupefy!" Christopher groaned weakly, pointing at one of the other boys hovering around them.

The boy fell over and Tom glared and Christopher, yanking the wand from his hand. Tom kicked him so that he was laying on his back. Christopher looked up at Tom and somehow managed a glare.

"Do whatever you want to me…..Please….Don't hurt her." Christopher coughed.

"I'm sorry, Chrissy-Poo, but I don't think I can leave her be. I mean, look at her: Stark naked in the grass, surrounded by a bunch of people that hate her. She's in quite a situation, wouldn't you say?" Tom said before kicking Christopher in the ribs.

Christopher groaned and Samantha looked around for the blanket. She grabbed it and yanked it against herself desperately, glaring at the hungry eyes of the culprits.

"I think I'll kill her first, Christopher. Just so you can watch. Make sure you know that its your fault she's dying. If you hadn't involved yourself with her, you never would have had to watch the love of your life suffer." Tom grinned, walking back towards Samantha.

"No!" Christopher cried as he crawled towards Samantha. Tom raised his wand and suddenly, Samantha felt Christopher's weight on her and she was finding it hard to breathe.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

But it wasn't meant for Christopher. It was meant for her! It was meant for Samantha! Christopher's body went limp and the realization struck Samantha like a tidal wave. She screamed and crawled from beneath him to look into his eyes. His eyes that were once full of life and hope, were now void of anything. Empty.

"No! Christopher! No, please! NO!" Samantha cried, holding him against her. "Don't leave me, please!" she sobbed onto his chest, expecting his heart beat to tear her from this night mare. "You bastard!" Samantha screamed, standing up, forgetting about the blanket entirely. "You'll burn in hell for this!"

"How unfortunate," Tom whispered before pointing his wand at her. "Maybe I'll see you there," he said.

"Fuck you." Samantha whispered, standing nice and tall and preparing herself for the death.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom yelled.

Samantha felt a jolt and then nothing. Tom watched her naked, lifeless body hit the ground, landing across Christopher's. He heard a sniffle and he looked to his right, seeing Quinlan crying.

"What the bloody hell are you blubbering about?" Tom snapped, stomping over to the boy.

"Its…sad." Quinlan whispered, averting his eyes from the dead couple.

"But they're dead. And they're going to be hanging from the tops of the tour to show how two people from two different worlds can never live in harmony."


	2. Room of Requirement

Thanks so much for all of the reviews, everyone! I'm glad you liked the prologue.

* * *

"Draco...mmm, Draco, stoppit!" Hermione whimpered breathlessly. 

Draco Malfoy chuckled against his girlfriend's bare neck.

"Yes, I can really tell that you would very much like me to stop." he whispered, kissing her softly right below the ear as he continued to draw circles around her clit through her Slytherin-green -Draco's choice, of course- panties.

"You know you're not going to finish! And then I have to go to bloody Potions and try not to leap across the room and fuck you right there in front of everybody!" Hermione said, attempting feebly to push his hand away.

"Mm! God, I love it when you talk like that. Especially when it has to deal with you fucking me," he whispered, backing up as much as he could in the confined space.

Draco stared at Hermione as she attempted to look less disheveled. It was all he could do not to pull their knickers down and fuck her as well. Her lips were reddened and swollen because of his kisses, her hair was more all over the place than usual, and her skirt was hiked up a good four or five inches. He almost pouted when she pulled it down.

"Yes, I'm sure its absolutely adorable when I talk like a randy slut!" Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes but smiling despite herself.

Draco chuckled and then leaned forward enough that Hermione's breath quickened again.

"Hm? So when I say things like: 'I'd love nothing more than to take you in front of the entire school and fuck you right on the Head Table.', it does absolutely nothing for you?" he whispered, tracing his finger along her collar bone. It was another one of her turn-on spots. She had way too many if you asked her, but he thought it was amazing. He could get her going almost anywhere.

"We...w-we need to go t-to...to Potions." Hermione whimpered, involuntarily thrusting her hips forward and grinding them against Draco's. Draco groaned. "Sorry!" Hermione gasped, pulling back.

"I'll see you later, then?" Draco asked after kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Mmmhmm." she nodded. "Same time, same place."

"I love you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too," she said with a grin, wrapping her own arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. "Wait a bit before you leave." she muttered.

And with a quick peck on the cheek, she'd vanished from behind the tapestry and Draco looked down at the slight bulge in his pants.

"You really need to keep better control of yourself, mate." he muttered before counting to one-hundred and then exiting as well.

LBT

Hermione now sat in the Gryffindor common room, willing the clock to go faster. It was nine minutes exactly before nine-thirty, and Hermione couldn't wait for those nine minutes to pass. Crookshanks sat on her lap, purring quietly and Hermione scratched the back of the cat's head absentmindedly, glowering at the clock.

"Hello, Hermione!" said a surprised voice.

Hermione looked up to see Ginny and grinned. Now she would have someone to talk to in order to pass the time.

"Hi, Ginny." she said as the red-headed girl sat down next to her.

"Hermione...Erm...I really don't know how to begin this...So, I guess I'll just start with...Have you ever heard the story of Christopher Augustus and Samantha Carrington?"

Hermione racked her brain for the names, but nothing came to mind. She shook her head.

"They went to school here. Christopher was a Slytherin. Blonde, gorgeous, athletic, admired, pure-blood. And Samantha, she was a Gryffindor. She was in the top of her year, got along with almost everyone, and she was a muggle-born." Ginny nodded.

Hermione smiled slightly.

"They don't happen to remind you of anyone, do they?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, where are you going with this?" Hermione asked.

"Christopher and Samantha were crazy in love with each other! But of course, a Gryffindor and Slytherin couldn't be seen anywhere together, so they were constantly meeting in secret and never told anybody. But some how, You-Know-Who found out. Obviously, this was way back when, before everyone realised what an...anyways, he found out and he murdered them both. And to prove that pure-bloods and muggle-borns shouldn't have anything to do with eachother, he killed them and then hung them from the front towers, naked, for everyone to see."

Hermione swallowed, but then shook her head.

"Ginny, I know your concerned about mine and Draco's relationship, but in case you haven't noticed, You-Know-Who isn't in school anymore. He's been gone for a long, long time."

"Well, yes, but he has followers everywhere. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini! Hermione, the list goes on and on!" Ginny muttered frantically as a few people walked by on their way to bed.

"Ginny, you know as well as I do that none of those prats would harm Draco. And if they knew how much I meant to him, they wouldn't even taunt me the way they do." Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, what if theres another person? What if someone else knows about you? What if...What if Draco told the wrong person without thinking about it? Hermione, the story goes that Christopher and Samantha's ghosts hang around Hogwarts. Want to know why? They're looking for alter-egos of themselves to inhabit. They want to be able to touch and feel again! Hermione, you and Draco are the perfect alter-egos for the both of them! Don't you get it?" Ginny gasped, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And when Samantha and Christopher are in your bodies, you'll have the same fate as they did!"

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Ginny, you do know that you sound absolutely insane, correct?" she asked, pushing Crookshanks off of her lap. "I'm going to meet Draco now. I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she stood up.

"Hermione, really, I think you should look this story up!" Ginny said, walking after her.

"Ginny, stop! You sound mad! I'm leaving! I will see you tomorrow!" Hermione said in a much firmer voice.

Ginny glared at Hermione for a second.

"Fine! But if anything happens to you, I'll kill Draco bloody Malfoy myself!" she snapped before turning around and stomping off towards the dormitories.

Hermione shook her head as she grabbed Harry's Invisibility Cloak off of the floor from under the book case and then exited the portrait hole. She pulled the cloak on and sighed. Maybe it was a mistake telling Ginny. She was obviously too much like Ron to be able to handle something like this. Too hot-headed and anti-Malfoy. Hermione felt the material of the cloak, not regretting telling Harry. All he had said so far was to be careful who to trust with the information. Hermione snorted. Apparently Hermione hadn't been as careful as she thought.

After walking down to the third floor, Hermione really started to feel the excitement of getting to see Draco. She grinned and had to keep herself from skipping the rest of the way down the corridor.

"Why her? Why not someone with not-so...bushy hair?"

Hermione whirled around, knowing that who ever had said that could see her.

"Because she's perfect! And besides, you won't even see her when I'm fully in her! You'll see me, Chris!"

Hermione could hear people talking. It sounded like a teenage boy and a teenage girl and they were bickering about something.

"Shhh! She can hear us!" the boy spoke a second time.

Hermione swallowed, her heart thudding in her chest, looking around wildly. She could see no one.

"Hello?" she said quietly, her hand gripping her wand tightly. "Is someone there?" she asked.

No answer. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself down. She hadn't imagined the voices, had she? No, there's no way she could have. They were too close, too real, too loud. Someone had definitely spoken. Hermione slowly and reluctantly turned back around and started to walk again, figuring that it was smarter to just leave and get to Draco. He'd calm her down. He always could.

"I want her, Chris! I've been watching her for a while, she's perfect! Sneaking around and in love with a Slytherin! Dumbledore said we could have any of his students, as long as we didn't put anyone in danger!" the female voice said in a quieter tone.

"Who's there?!" Hermione whispered viciously, her wand pointed towards the wall where she'd heard the voice from.

Silence.

"Hermione?"

"AH!" Hermione screamed and jumped, her wand falling to the floor. In her haste to pick it up, the cloak fell off, leaving her standing there, wandless and visible. "Oh! Draco, thank Gods!" Hermione cried, rushing towards him and throwing her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. "Draco, I think someone is following me! Two someones actually! The girl is talking about wanting me or having me or something, I don't know! But they could see me when I was under the cloak!" Hermione said quickly.

"Hermione, there's no body around! It's just you and I." Draco said, rubbing Hermione's back in slow circles.

Her breathing was already going back to normal. She nodded at him and then looked over her shoulder at the spot where she'd heard the voices. Perhaps she was just tired. Perhaps there wasn't any voices. It could be Peeves, the bugger, playing a joke on her. Hermione shuddered, remembering the last thing the girl had said: _Dumbledore said we could have any of his students, as long as we didn't put anyone in danger!_

Hermione hadn't realised that in such a short time, she'd already made it to the Room of Requirement. That explained why Draco was there. After walking by the place where the door always appeared, Draco ushered her inside and Hermione grinned at the familiar surroundings. Against the back wall, there was a book shelf, just for her benefit. The massive fireplace to her left crackled merrily and the giant flames made her warm inside and out. The sofa was a Hagrid-sized sofa and the fridge [because Hermione refused to call upon house-elves to make them food was just as large. Hermione grinned and then looked to her right, seeing something that had never been there before.

"I didn't ask for a bed, did you ask for a bed?" Draco said, slightly flustered, his naturally pale cheeks reddening slightly.

"I didn't. What did you ask for?" Hermione asked, her own cheeks equally red.

"What I always ask for." Draco shrugged. "A place to be together." he nodded.

"Well, maybe the room...misinterpreted...or...or something." Hermione stammered.

Hermione and Draco had never gone "all the way". A bit of groping on the couch every now and then, but never all the way. They joked about it every now and then, but never had it actually happened.

"I need something to drink." Draco nodded, walking towards the fridge and pulling the door opened.

Hermione knew that he was just trying to busy himself and trying not to focus on the bed and the activity that was no doubt supposed to take place. She bit her lip, thinking. The Room of Requirement was supposed to fill the person's needs. Did they need a place to...do that? Hermione looked back over at Draco, seeing that he was staring into the fridge, but not really seeing. He was considering it as well. Hermione swallowed and took a breath.

"Do you...want to?" she asked timidly, playing with the hem of her skirt apprehensively.

Draco looked over at her, but his eyes were on her shoulder.

"If you want to," he replied, his eyes shifting over to the king sized bed.

He closed the fridge and slowly approached her.

"I don't want you to feel forced into anything. I mean...Just because it's here, doesn't mean we have to use it."

Hermione smiled and closed the small gap between them by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the roof of her mouth, causing her to whimper. Hermione felt Draco's large hands running up and down her back and even through the thin fabric of her white blouse, the friction was driving her crazy. Suddenly, Hermione was lifted off of her feet and placed gingerly on the bed. She opened her eyes when Draco's lips separated from hers to see that he was straddling her. She put her hands in between them and started to unclasp his belt buckle. He stopped her, grabbing her wrist lightly.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked, gazing into her eyes for any trace of doubt.

Hermione had none. She nodded, knowing that she was ready. She loved Draco, more than anything. She knew that she trusted him enough and that he loved her too. It couldn't have been more perfect. That had always been her rule: She couldn't just let anyone take her virginity, it had to be someone she was in love with. And Draco was that someone.

"I'm positive." she whispered, resting her hand on his cheek.

He bent down and began placing soft kisses along her neck and collar bone, making her whimper and moan. She heard the sound of a zipper and then felt her skirt being tugged down. The feeling that it sent through her when it skimmed over her bare thighs made her sigh out loud. Draco realized this and ran his fingers slowly up her left thigh, causing her to whimper. He nibbled gently on her ear lobe, and made a pattern out of nibbling and then licking softly. It was driving Hermione absolutely crazy. She gasped when she felt Draco's hand slip into her knickers - a light shade of blue this time - and then he stopped, pulling his hand back out.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked, obviously thinking that her gasp wasn't one of pleasure.

"No! No, of course not!" Hermione said, shaking her head quickly. "You're perfect, it's perfect!" she nodded hastily, wanting him to continue.

Draco nodded and then began kissing her neck and collar bone again, his hand slipping inside her underwear once more. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the pillow as Draco's index finger rubbed her sensitive button. She moaned loudly when she felt his fingers tease her opening. He took that as a sign to continue so he slipped one finger in, making her buck her hips up involuntarily. Draco inserted another finger and slowly began pumping in and out of her, making her moan louder than he'd ever heard her make any sort of noise. He was growing harder and harder by the second. Every time she moaned, every time she clutched at his arm, every time she whispered,

"Ohh, yes, Draco!"

It was all he could do not to explode into his pants. He reached up and somehow managed to unbutton her blouse with one hand and push it aside, staring at her flat stomach and her perky breasts. He leaned down and placed more kisses on her sensitive flesh and then he began leaving light red marks along the rim of her bra on the exposed part of her breasts, making her breathing so erratic, that for a moment they both thought she was going to have a heart attack. Then he pulled her knickers off and pushed his own down before positioning himself at her opening. He looked Hermione in the eyes and she nodded her approval. Then, he slowly pushed himself into her.

Hermione arched her back in pain as Draco invaded her. It hurt worse than she could ever imagine. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked once he was all the way in, letting Hermione adjust.

Hermione nodded and waited until the pain was almost completely gone before telling him to continue. He nodded and slowly began to move in and out of her, restraining himself from going too fast. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her any pain.

"A little faster." Hermione nodded breathlessly after the slowness had just gotten annoying.

Draco obeyed and sped up a little bit, groaning as he felt her, hot and wet, all around him. When she started moaning softly, Draco took that as a sign to go faster and when he did, she nearly screamed with the feeling that coursed through her. Eventually, all gentleness was forgotten and Draco was pounding into Hermione with everything he had in him.

And finally, Hermione hit her peak with a loud cry and Draco went right after she convulsed around him. He collapsed on top of her and for five minutes, they laid there breathlessly before Draco got the energy to roll off of her and lay next to her. Hermione's eyes were closed, her chest moving up and down slowly, and for a moment, Draco thought she'd fallen asleep. But after he made that assumption she turned to him and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and wrapped her arm around him, all with her eyes closed.

Hermione sighed contently as Draco's scent clogged her senses and made it even more impossible to form a coherent thought. She could hear the gentle beat of his heart and smiled softly, drawing invisible circles on his chest. She felt closer to him now than she ever had, as if this was some sort of right of passage or something to open a new door for them. She felt more in love than ever before. It wasn't long before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

And there it is. Draco and Hermione's first time. I tried to make it as realistic as possible, without making it sound too smutty and raunchy. Comments? 


End file.
